Kuroshitsuji Facebook Chatroom
by MsAlexisMariePhantomhive
Summary: Watch and see how two sisters interact with the Black Butler cast. Rated T for cussing, language and GRELL! Written by myself and MsAliciaSimoneMichaelis. Disclaimer will be at the end of every chapter!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

(**Alicia Simone Davis **is now friends with **Alexis Marie Davis**)

**(Alicia Simone Davis **posted on **Alexis Marie Davis' wall)**

**Alicia Simone Davis – Alexis Marie Davis**

**Alicia:**

Hello, Alexis.

**Alexis:**

Hi, Alicia. Why are you aggravating me?

**Alicia:**

WHY?

**(Alexis Marie Davis **and** Alicia Simone Davis **are now friends with **Sebastian Michaelis, Ciel Phantomhive, Mey-Rin, Finny, Bardroy, Tanaka, Alois Trancy, Claude Faustus, Hannah, Thomas, Timber, Canterbury, Paula, Elizabeth (Lizzy) Midford, William T Spears, Undertaker, and Grell Sutcliff)**

**(Ciel Phantomhive **posted on **Alexis Marie Davis' wall)**

**Ciel Phantomhive – Alexis Marie Davis**

**Ciel:**

Hello. And who might you be, madam?

**Alexis:**

I am Alexis Marie Davis. I am a fan of Kuroshitsuji.

**Ciel:**

Oh, you are?

**Alexis:**

Yes.

**Alicia:**

Hi, Alexis. Hello, Ciel Phantomhive.

**Ciel:**

Who are you?

**Alicia:**

I'm Alicia Simone Davis. I am also a fan of Kuroshitsuji.

**Alexis:**

Ciel, if you are asking, yes, that is my sister.

**Ciel:**

WHAT?! (Facepalm)

**Sebastian:**

Hello, young master.

**Ciel:**

Where did you come from?

**Sebastian:**

From the kitchen while I was dealing with those servants. What's the crisis?

**Ciel:**

I am talking to 2 sisters.

**Elizabeth:**

HI CIEL!

**Ciel:**

Elizabeth, this is not the time to talk to me on Facebook.

**Elizabeth:**

Who are your friends?

**Ciel:**

Elizabeth and Sebastian, may I introduce Lady Alexis Marie Davis and her sister, Lady Alicia Simone Davis.

**Grell:**

BASSY!

**Sebastian, Alexis, Alicia:**

God forbid the gay Grim Reaper….. (Shudders)

**Grell:**

Who in the hell are this two girls doing on Facebook?

**Sebastian:**

This is Lady Alexis Marie Davis and her sister, Lady Alicia Simone Davis.

**Grell:**

Are you two old enough to have a Facebook?

**Alexis and Alicia:**

Uh…. YES!

**Elizabeth:**

Alexis and Alicia, can I ask you a quick quest-

**Alois:**

Hello, my enemies!

**Alexis, Alicia, Ciel:**

WHAT THE HELL, TRANCY!?

**Alois:**

Who are those two girls?

**Ciel:**

This is Lady Alexis Marie Davis and her sister, Lady Alicia Simone Davis.

**Alois:**

Hello!

**Alexis and Alicia:**

Hello, Alois. (Sarcastically)

**Claude:**

Let me introduce my master, Earl Alois Trancy. Who are these two girls?

**Everybody but Alois and Claude:**

Not again with this!

**Alexis:**

I am Lady Alexis Marie Davis, but just call me Alexis.

**Alicia:**

I'm Lady Alicia Simone Davis, but just call me Alicia.

**Ciel:**

Now do you get it, Alois and Claude?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Alois and Claude:**

Yes. But how can they be sisters if their profile pictures are different?

**Alexis:**

Well, I like purple. So what?

**Alicia:**

And I like pink. So what?

**Alois and Claude:**

The same people liked both of your comments!

**Alicia and Alexis:**

Uhh…DUH! We are sisters who say stuff at the same exact time. Baby.

**Alois:**

What did you two just call me?

**Alexis and Alicia:**

We are going to say it again, Alois. You are a baby!

**Alois:**

CLAUDE! Alicia and Alexis called me a baby!

**Claude:**

I personally don't care.

**Alois:**

But…Claude! Why does everybody laughs at my pain?

**Ciel, Alicia, Alexis:**

Because it is funny.

**Alois:**

I am logging off. (crying)

(**Alois Trancy **has logged off)

**Ciel, Alicia, Alexis:**

Thank God he's gone!

(**Claude Faustus** has logged off)

(**Sebastian Michaelis **has posted on **Alicia Simone Davis**' wall)

**Sebastian Michaelis – Alicia Simone Davis**

**Sebastian:**

Hello, Lady Alicia. How are you today?

**Alicia:**

Fine, Sebastian. How are you today, Sebastian? And please just call me Alicia.

**Sebastian:**

I'm fine as well, Alicia.

**Alexis:**

Hi, Alicia. Hello, Sebastian. How are you two today?

**Sebastian:**

I'm just fine, Lady Alexis. How are you today?

**Alexis:**

Fine as well, Sebastian. But please call me Alexis.

**Sebastian:**

OK, Alexis.

**Alexis:**

How are you, Alicia?

**Alicia:**

Fine, sis. Sebastian, where is Earl Phathomhive?

**Alexis:**

Yeah, Sebastian. Where is Earl Phantomhive?

**Sebastian:**

My young master is having his afternoon tea and snack.

**Ciel:**

Hello, Sebastian. Alicia and Alexis, I did not know you two were up here.

**Alicia and Alexis:**

Hello, Earl Phantomhive. How are you today?

**Ciel:**

I am just fine, Alicia and Alexis. But just call me Ciel. OK?

**Alicia and Alexis:**

OK, Ciel.

_**Warning: does not own Kuroshitsuji or Facebook. All rights go to their owners.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Talking to Mey-Rin and Hannah

_**Author's Note: This was written by my sister during school in blocks 1, 2, 3, and 4. She also wrote Chapter 2 in blocks 3 and 4 and check out her story "Questionnaire with Rozen Maiden and Kuroshitsuji". Review and send her questions and/or truths or dares! signing off!**_

_**Co-Author's Note: Hi, MsAliciaSimoneMichaelis here, but call me Alicia. I wrote Chapter 2 for my sister's story "Kuroshitsuji Facebook" and I am currently writing this chapter in school in all my blocks. Check out my story "Questionnaire with Rozen Maiden and Kuroshitsuji". Chapter 2 will be written and typed by me by today and I will update later in the day when I finish. MsAliciaSimoneMichaelis signing off!**_

_**Alexis: Why did you have a long intro?**_

_**Alicia: I gave you one and because. (Listening to Ali Project - Kyoumu Densen)**_

_**Alexis: (Takes out Alicia's earbud)**_

_**Alicia: What was that for?**_

_**Alexis: Nothing.**_

_**Alicia: OK! On with Chapter 3!**_

(**Hannah Anafeloz** posted on **Alexis Marie Davis' **wall)

**Hannah Anafeloz - Alexis Marie Davis**

**Hannah: **

Hello, Alexis. How are you today?

**Alexis: **

I'm fine, Hannah. How are you today as well?

**Hannah: **

I'm fine, but my eye hurts.

**Alexis:**

Hannah…... your eye.

**Alicia:**

Hi, Alexis. Hannah, what happened to your eye?

**Hannah:**

Alois gouged my eye out.

**Alicia and Alexis:**

Tell us how it all happened. Oh, my…..

**Hannah:**

I looked directly at Alois and then he gouged out my eye. The pain, it hurts.

**Alexis:**

How about a girls' night out? You, me, and Alicia. It's okay, Hannah. Alicia even invited Mey-Rin.

**Alicia:**

Good idea, Alexis! Hannah, what do you think?

**Hannah:**

Will it be relaxing?

**Alicia:**

Yes. Mey-Rin, do you want to come?

**Mey-Rin:**

Yes, I would like to come with you guys! Let's go!

(**Alicia Simone Davis **has logged off)

(**Hannah Anafeloz **has logged off)

(**Mey-Rin **has logged off)

(**Alexis Marie Davis **has logged off)

_**Later….**_

Mey-Rin and Hannah was in a carriage going to pick up Alicia and Alexis at their house. Alicia and Alexis went out of the house wearing a green shirt with a zipper on the back, long gray skinny jeans, and black ankle boots, while Mey-Rin and Hannah were wearing their maid outfits. All of them said Hi to each other and then got into the carriage. "Where are we going?", Mey-Rin asked**. **"Yeah, where are we going, Alicia and Alexis?", Hannah asked. "We are going to the spa and just to relax.", Alicia and Alexis replied. They got to the spa and the girls got mani/pedis, facials, mud bath, and massages. After they went to the spa, the girls had dinner and then Hannah and Mey-Rin dropped off Alicia and Alexis off at their house. Everyone said goodbye and went home and got on Facebook.

_**After the girls' night out…**_

(**Alicia Simone Davis **has logged on)

(**Alexis Marie Davis **has logged on)

(**Hannah Anafeloz **has logged on)

(**Mey-Rin **has logged on)

**Mey-Rin/Hannah:**

That was relaxing, yes! / That was the time of my life. Thanks, Alicia and Alexis.

**Alicia and Alexis:**

You are welcome, Hannah and Mey-Rin. I hope we can do this again. Bye!

**Hannah and Mey-Rin:**

Bye!

_**Alexis: Now in the next chapter, we will be talking to Sebastian and Ciel only!**_

_**Alicia: Yay! We get to talk to Sebastian Michaelis, the hot, smexy butler and Ciel Phantomhive, the Queen's Guard Dog that every fangirl loves!**_

_**Alicia and Alexis: Bye!**_

_**Disclaimer: does not own Kuroshitsuji or Facebook! All rights go to their respectful owners.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Talking with Sebastian Michaelis and Ciel Phantomhive

**_Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait! This was written by my sister Alicia aka MsAliciaSimoneMichaelis in school during block 1, 3, and 4. Check out her poll on her profile on her author page. Also my new story "I Survived A Black Butler Game Show!" will be out today! MsAlexisMariePhantomhive signing off!_**

**_Co-Author's Note: Alicia aka MsAliciaSimoneMichaelis here. I would like for you to vote on the poll on my profile and to also check out my new story "Romance at the Phantomhive Manor, Old Friends, and Secret Meetings" and to also check out "Questionnaire with Kuroshitsuji and Rozen Maiden". I also have a new story coming out soon called "Waking Up In The World Of Rozen Maiden". MsAliciaSimoneMichaelis saying Good Day._**

**_Alexis: Why did you act all British?_**

**_Alicia: Because I can. (Listen to Ali Project - Troubadour)_**

**_Alexis: Put the phone down! On with Chapter 4!_**

**_Warning: (SebastianxAlicia)_**

* * *

(**Ciel Phantomhive** has logged on)

(**Sebastian Michaelis** has logged on)

(**Alicia Simone Davis** has logged on)

(**Alexis Marie Davis** has logged on)

(**Ciel Phantomhive** has posted on **Alicia Simone Davis**' wall)

**Ciel Phantomhive - Alicia Simone Davis**

**Ciel:**

Hello, Alicia. How are you today?

**Alicia:**

Hi, Ciel. I'm fine. And you?

**Ciel:**

Great. Where is your sister?

**Alexis:**

Hi, Ciel. How are you?

**Ciel:**

Hi, Alexis. Fine. And you?

**Alexis:**

Good. Where is Sebastian anyway?

**Ciel:**

Fixing my afternoon tea and snack. Why do you want to see him?

**Alicia:**

Well, I just... Well, let's just say I need to talk to him in private.

**Ciel:**

Ok. Sebastian!

**Alicia:**

No! Not now! Just tell him he needs to post on my wall to talk to me! Ok?

**Ciel:**

Ok.

**Alexis:**

O.O

**Alicia:**

Ok...

* * *

(**Sebastian Michaelis** posted on **Alicia Simone Davis**' wall)

**Sebastian Michaelis - Alicia Simone Davis**

**Sebastian:**

Hello, Alicia. How are you?

**Alicia:**

Fine and you?

**Sebastian:**

Great. The Young Master told me that you wanted to talk to me. What is that you wanted talk to me about?

**Alicia:**

I...um...well...

**Sebastian:**

Yes?

**Alicia:**

I can't believe I am going to say this but: Sebastian, would you like to take me on a...um...a...

**Sebastian:**

A date? Yes, I would love to.

**Alicia:**

Thank you for finishing my sentence. Pick me up 7 PM tonight?

**Sebastian:**

You are welcome. Sure.

(**Sebastian Michaelis **has logged off)

(**Alicia Simone Davis **has logged off)

* * *

**Later at 7 PM that night:**

Alicia Simone Davis had a date tonight with Sebastian Michaelis, the hot and sexy demon butler of the Phantomhive estate. Alicia was wearing a pink and black dress with white floral lining on the skirt of the dress, pink and black glasses, pink and black heels that were 6 inches off the ground and her black hair was straight with pink highlights through. The doorbell rang. Alicia went to answer the door and she saw Sebastian Michaelis, who had on his tutor outfit, had some of his hair on one side, and was wearing glasses. "Hello, my lady.", Sebastian said. "Hi.", Alicia said, blushing. "May we go?", Sebastian said. "S-sure.", Alicia said. Sebastian helped Alicia in the carriage and then got in and sat on the opposite side of Alicia. "Where are we going, Sebastian?", Alicia asked. "We are going to the manor for our date.", Sebastian said. "Ok.", Alicia said. The two of them headed back to the manor for their date. They went to Sebastian's room to have dinner. Dinner was lamb with a light salad and water. They both ate and then Alicia got up to leave and then Sebastian stood in front of her, grabbed the sides of her face, and kissed her on the lips. A moan came out both of their mouths. Sebastian took his lips off of Alicia's and said "May I have this dance, my lady?". "Yes, you may.", Alicia said, still blushing. They were dancing to the Vietnamese Waltz. Afterwards, Sebastian took Alicia home, carrying her bridal style and when they got to Alicia's place, Alicia and Sebastian kissed each other on the lips and said their goodbyes. Alicia went inside the house and Sebastian went back to the manor to his room and both of them got on Facebook.

* * *

(**Sebastian Michaelis **has logged on)

(**Alicia Simone Davis **has logged on)

**Alicia:**

That was wonderful, Sebastian. Thank you.

**Sebastian:**

You are welcome, my lady. Shall-

**Grell:**

Bassy!~

**Alicia and Sebastian:**

Again, God forbid the gay Grim Reaper... (Shudders)

**Grell:**

Bassy, why are you talking to this girl?

**Alicia:**

Because this girl took him on a date!

**Grell:**

What The Hell?! Sebas-chan, what in the bloody hell were you thinking, taking this girl on a date?!

Sebastian:

She had asked me earlier while you weren't up here.

**Grell:**

I'm logging off!

(**Grell Sutcliff **has logged off)

**Sebastian:**

Thank God!

**Alicia:**

Sebastian, you were saying something?

**Sebastian:**

Oh, yes. Shall we do this again?

**Alicia:**

Yeah. How about tomorrow night?

**Sebastian:**

That would be excellent, my darling. Same time?

**Alicia:**

Yes. Good night, Sebastian.

**Sebastian:**

Good night, Alicia.

(**Sebastian Michaelis **has logged off)

(**Alicia Simone Davis **has logged off)

* * *

_**Alexis: Now in the next chapter, you get to decide who we talk to next!**_

_**Alicia: Yay! We get to talk to whoever you pick from the list below the disclaimer! You can't pick from the Kuroshitsuji characters we have talked to unless they are requested!  
**_

_**Alicia and Alexis: Bye!**_

_**Disclaimer: does not own Kuroshitsuji or Facebook! All rights go to their respectful owners.**_

* * *

_**List of Kuroshitsuji Characters we've talked to: **_

_**Ciel**_

_**Sebastian**_

_**Hannah**_

_**Alois**_

_**Claude**_

_**Grell**_

_**Mey-Rin**_

* * *

_**List of Kuroshitsuji Characters we've not talked to: **_

_**Canterbury**_

_**Thompson**_

_**Thomas**_

_**Finny**_

_**Bard**_

_**William**_

_**Ronald**_

_**Ash**_

_**Undertaker**_

_**Lizzy**_

_**Angela**_


End file.
